Hospitalisation
by SuperMiss
Summary: Et si chaque membre de la Sanzo party se retrouvait à l'hôpital pour diverses raisons? et mon résumé est trop long donc allez voir chap 2 up!
1. intro

-1Titre : Hospitalisation

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, ils ne m'appartiennent pas…. Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de les faire souffrir . Merci à Minekura pour les avoir créés! (sauf Akashi, lui il m'appartient, mais il apparaît pas tout de suite).

Genre : angst (même si je suis pas sure à 100 de la signification…) en gros c'est violent, sanglant (après, pas tout de suite), psychologiquement méchant … et pi y aura peut être des sous-entendus shonen-ai, entre Sanzo et Goku, entre autres. Ah oui, ça commence comme un UA mais les apparences sont trompeuses… enfin vous verrez bien!

Rating : ben… pas tout public déjà XD après faut voir

Résumé: pas de résumé pour le moment, j'ai pas assez écrit, mais j'ai pas trop le temps aujourd'hui… enfin y aura d'autres chapitres dans pas longtemps, pas de soucis

OOO

Quand Goku se réveilla, quelque chose lui parut étrange,. La pièce déjà, inconnue ; ses vêtements étaient étranges, aussi. Tout était blanc ; des murs blancs, un lit blanc, des vêtements blancs. Il voulut passer la main dans ses cheveux, pour dissiper les brumes du sommeil, mais son geste fut arrêté par les sortes de menottes qui maintenaient ses bras sanglés au lit. Avec une exclamation étouffée il se débattit sur le lit pendant un petit moment. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Il avait l'impression d'être si faible, si… différent.

Quelque chose d'autre n'était pas comme d'habitude. Puis, bien que dans l'incapacité de vérifier, il comprit : il n'avait plus son contrôleur… mais il était toujours lui. Comment cela était possible, il aurait bien voulu le savoir, cependant une pensée plus inquiétante prit soudain toute la place dans son esprit : Sanzo n'était pas avec lui. Il se mit à hurler.

OOO

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre et Gojo lui fit un clin d'œil tout en ramenant ses longs cheveux bruns (1) en arrière. Elle sourit et lui donna ses cachets ainsi qu'un verre d'eau, avant de s'éclipser avec un gloussement. Gojo avala les pilules. Il se sentait bien, pour une fois. Il n'avait plus mal au crâne. Baissant les yeux, il observa un moment ses avant-bras qui reposaient sur le drap immaculé, songeur. De multiples traces d'injections. A cet instant, il aurait sincèrement aimé se dire que c'était du passé, pour de bon, mais il savait que ça aurait été se mentir à soi-même.

Derrière la vitre qui donnait dans le couloir se dessinait la silhouette d'une belle femme aux longs cheveux ondulés ; sa belle-mère se tenait là, à l'observer, s'imaginant qu'il ne la voyait pas, sans oser entrer. Elle faisait bien d'ailleurs ; ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement alors qu'il la regardait en coin. Et Doku apparut à ses côtés, souriant. Il parlait, mais à travers la vitre Gojo n'entendait rien. Il regardait les mains de son demi-frère, ses mains sur ses hanches à elle. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que tout ça disparaisse.

OOO

Sanzo haletait dans le réduit où il s'était caché ; les produits d'entretien, sur les sol et les étagères tout à côté de lui dégageaient une drôle d'odeur, et la tête lui tournait. Son cœur battait fort, et il sentit la sueur couler le long de son dos. Il tenta de se calmer, de respirer lentement ; il s'assit sur les talons, appuyé contre le mur froid. Tout était froid dans cet hôpital. Il avisa qu'il n'avait pas de chaussures. Il n'irait pas loin dehors, si tant est qu'il parvienne à sortir sans qu'_ils_ le reprennent.

Il entendit un bruit de cavalcade dans le couloir, juste de l'autre côté de la porte du réduit. On criait ; puis les bruits s'éloignèrent et Sanzo se remit à respirer.

OOO

Le grand homme prit conscience qu'on lui parlait, mais il ne saisit pas vraiment ce qu'on essayait de lui dire. « M. Gono? (2) M. Gono, tout va bien? » Il releva la tête et regarda le médecin, à moitié penché vers lui dans la salle d'attente où l'avaient conduit les policiers. Tout le monde faisait une tête terrible et désolée en s'adressant à lui, mais pas cet homme, ce médecin ; lui souriait. Sa blouse était maculée de sang. « _Son _sang » songea Gono en frémissant. Il tendit la main, et Gono la serra machinalement. Les yeux du docteur pétillaient d'un étrange couleur, un brun presque rouge, une couleur rassurante.

« Sha Gojo », se présenta-t-il. « Je me suis occupé de votre femme quand ils l'ont amenée. » « Est-ce que.. Est-ce qu'elle… », balbutia Gono, sans même relever que Kanan n'était, en pratique, pas vraiment sa femme. Le docteur souriait toujours, ce qui lui parut un bon signe. « J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais elle était grièvement blessée. Les prochaines heures seront déterminantes. Je ne peux pas encore vraiment me prononcer », termina-t-il, voyant le regard émeraude du grand homme devant lui vaciller puis s'éteindre.

OOO

Des hommes en blouses blanches avaient fini par se ruer dans la chambre-cellule, alertés par les cris de Goku. Celui-ci se tordait sur le lit, tirant sur les liens malgré la douleur que cela avait fini par lui causer. A trois ils le maîtrisèrent et devant les yeux épouvantés du jeune homme, l'un d'entre eux prépara une injection, dans une grande seringue. Il sentit l'aiguille pénétrer dans son bras sans pouvoir rien y faire. Bientôt ses cris et ses ruades cessèrent, et les trois infirmiers le relâchèrent, à moitié évanoui, ses grands yeux dorés fixant le plafond sans paraître le voir. Il murmura une dernière fois : « Sanzo… »

OOO

À suivre

(voui, je sais, c'est court, mais bon, yaura plus long la prochaine fois… dites moi ce que vous en pensez!)

(1) oui, oui, bruns, UA oblige XD

(2) Cho Gono, pas Hakkai… mêmes raisons


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Hospitalisation - chapitre 1

Disclaimer : m'appartiennent toujours pas (snif) mais merci à Minekura de me les prêter! (et le docteur Akashi est à moi!)

Genre : angst (même si je suis pas sure à 100 de la signification…) en gros c'est violent, sanglant (après, pas tout de suite), psychologiquement méchant … et pi y aura peut être des sous-entendus shonen-ai, entre Sanzo et Goku, entre autres. Ah oui, ça commence comme un UA mais les apparences sont trompeuses… enfin vous verrez bien!

Rating : ben… pas tout public déjà XD après faut voir

Résumé: les quatre membres de la Sanzo party piégés à l'hôpital.. Vous y croyez vous? Ça ne s'arrange pas en tout cas… niark niark

OOO

pas très loin - deux ou trois heures plus tôt

La jeep avait des ratés ; ou plutôt Hakkuryu fatiguait un peu. Hakkai finit par stopper le moteur et dire aux autres de descendre, malgré diverses protestations plus ou moins bruyantes. Le petit dragon se transforma et vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Hakkai. « Bon, eh bien je pense que nous n'avons plus qu'à continuer à pied… » fit ce dernier, jovial. « Et ça l'amuse en plus… » grommela Gojo, tout en repoussant le singe qui voulait passer devant et qui venait de lui marcher sur le pied. Sanzo ne disait rien, mais visiblement il fulminait (1) intérieurement. « Allez, on y va » , marmonna-t-il en se mettant en route.

« Dis, Hakkai, il a quoi Hakkuryu? » demandait plus tard Goku, tandis qu'ils progressaient sur une route escarpée, bordée d'arbres squelettiques et de maisons en ruines.

-- Rien de grave, j'espère » répondit l'ancien humain avec un sourire.

-- Et quand est-ce qu'on arrive dans une ville? Parce que j'ai…

-- On sait, on sait! » le coupa Gojo. « Si tu la fermais on avancerait sûrement plus vite.

-- Ta gueule kappa pervers! Ça a aucun rapport d'abord … » Et la dispute se poursuivait, semblable à de nombreuses autres.

Puis les toits de plusieurs maisons, un village sans doute, furent en vue au bout de la route. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus le sentiment que quelque chose clochait grandissait.

« On entend pas de bruit, fit Gojo.

-- J'sens pas de bouffe, fit Goku, humant le vent, le nez en l'air comme un petit animal.

-- Vos gueules!» cria Sanzo. « Si vous arrêtiez de parler pendant deux minutes on aurait peut être une chance d'entendre quelque chose! » Toutefois, parvenus au village ils durent bien se rendre à l'évidence : tout était à l'abandon.

« Ils ont été attaqués par des yokai vous pensez », fit Goku, alors qu'ils avançaient dans les rues désertes. « Brrr… c'est glauque ici », marmonna Gojo.

Un peu en contrebas dans le village se trouvait un grand bâtiment aux fenêtres condamnées. « C'est moi ou ça s'arrange pas? » fit Gojo, sarcastique. Et ils la virent, la lueur qui tremblotait à l'étage du bâtiment, perçant à travers les planches disjointes d'une fenêtre. « On va voir ? » demanda Hakkai en direction de Sanzo. « J'aimerais vraiment trouver de quoi soigner Hakkuryu… » « Ok » fit Sanzo. Tout en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette, il murmura entre ses dents. « Comme des papillons sur une putain de lampe… »

OOO

Tout était prêt pour les invités ; ils arrivaient, il l'avait vu par l'interstice entre deux planches. Le piège était bien rôdé à présent, et le docteur Akashi se frottait les mains en songeant par avance à ces nouveaux sujets d'expérimentation qui passeraient bientôt la porte, en bas. Il s'assit et éteignit les lumières.

Ils avaient pénétré dans l'intriguant bâtiment, bruyants comme une armée au complet. Ils avaient tourné le commutateur et rallumé les néons dans le hall. Dans la lumière blafarde, l'intérieur faisait penser à… « Un hôpital ! » s'écria Goku. « On est dans un hôpital, pas vrai ? Il doit y avoir de la bouffe alors…» fit-il en s'élançant vers le couloir obscur devant eux. L'éventail de Sanzo le faucha en plein élan. « Aieuh… mais Sanzooo… » gémit le singe.

-- Arrête de courir partout, macaque!

-- Il a raison », ajouta Hakkai. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup cet endroit.

-- Bah, pourtant c'est cool, un hosto, c'est justement ce dont on avait besoin, ne, fit Gojo tout en passant derrière le comptoir de l'entrée.

-- Restez sur vos gardes, c'est tout. » Sanzo était toujours sur ses gardes, malgré l'absence de danger immédiat.

OOO

Deux médecins au chevet d'un malade. Ils discutent. Le blond a l'air gentil, même si son visage est fermé. Le brun sourit souvent, mais ses yeux disent le contraire. Ils parlent du malade. « Alors il a remis ça… » fit le blond en sortant ses lunettes pour examiner le dossier.

-- Il semblerait bien, oui », répondit son collègue. « C'est un cas extrêmement intéressant, surtout pour la précision du détail de sa psychose. Un délire très construit.

-- Violent aussi », ajouta le blond en regardant son confrère par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes. Dans ses prunelles violettes on voyait comme un semblant de colère. « Vous l'avez encore drogué. » C'était quasiment un reproche.

« Je vous entends… vous savez… » fit soudain une faible voix. Les deux médecins se regardèrent une fraction de seconde puis se retournèrent vers le patient étendu et sanglé sur le lit. Goku n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux ; ses paupières lui semblaient de plomb. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui sans comprendre de quoi il retournait. « Où est Sanzo? » demanda-t-il encore. « C'est quoi, ici? ». Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, aussi il entendit deux voix parler sans vraiment lui répondre.

« Ça va faire combien de fois ce mois-ci?

-- Cinq fois peut-être…

-- Toujours le même nom?

-- Oui, dans ses épisodes psychotiques il croit qu'il vit dans un monde appelé… » Froissement de papier. « Togenkyô. Il combat des… yokai, aux côtés de ce Sanzo. »

« Où il est merde? » fit Goku d'une voix rauque. Un des médecins se pencha vers lui, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les grands yeux dorés du jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est, pour toi, ce Sanzo en question? » Un mince sourire s'étira sur le visage agréable du médecin. Mais pas un sourire très gentil. « C'est mon… C'est mon… » balbutia Goku, les yeux rivés au plafond. Bloqué sur ce début de phrase, il ignorait comment la terminer. " Mon ami" , voila ce qu'il aurait voulu répondre, mais le mot restait coincé dans sa gorge. " Mon maître " aurait été plus proche de la réalité. « La réalité ? » songea Goku ; il aurait bien aimer savoir ce qui était réel ou non à cet instant. « C'est Sanzo, c'est tout! » cria-t-il en donnant un coup de rein inutile. Le docteur aux cheveux noirs recula. « On peut dire qu'il est résistant celui-là », fit-il en remontant ses lunettes avec l'ongle du pouce.

L'autre médecin ne répondit rien. Goku tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Là, à quelques pas de lui, se tenait Sanzo, _son _Sanzo. Vêtu comme un médecin. Avec une étrange coupe de cheveux. « San… » commença Goku, incrédule. « Que… » Le docteur au drôle de sourire se tourna vers lui et dit, lentement, comme on s'adresse à un enfant : « On te l'a déjà expliqué, plein de fois… Cet homme… », il désigna le blond que Goku regardait fixement comme s'il craignait qu'il disparaisse, « … n'est pas Sanzo. Il se nomme Koryu. Tu es malade et lui c'est ton médecin. » Il sortit de la chambre, entraînant " Koryu" avec lui. « Docteur Nî, vous êtes sûr que… »

OOO

Ils avaient un peu avancé à l'intérieur de l'hôpital abandonné, sans rencontrer âme qui vive, ou mort qui vive, depuis que Gojo avait plaisanté en disant qu'il trouvait que des zombies n'auraient pas dépareillés dans ce décor. Goku espérait bien qu'ils tomberaient sur l'un de ces morts-vivants, histoire de tester leur combativité.

La bouffe sur les plateaux abandonnés ça et là avait une drôle de couleur verdâtre, et Goku s'était pris une baffe pour avoir essayé d'y goûter. Tout semblait avoir été laissé en plan après… « Après la folie subite des yokai, sûrement, comme partout », se dit Sanzo, tout en observant les instruments, dans les salles qu'ils longeaient. « On va aller jusqu'où comme ça, on peut savoir ? » râla Gojo en donnant un coup de pied dans un carton sur le sol carrelé blanc et vert. « Cet endroit pue. »

-- La lumière, kappa, on cherche la lumière! » le renseigna Goku qui s'était retourné pour l'occasion.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire passa furtivement sur le visage pâle de Sanzo. « Quoi ? » fit le singe. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

-- Rien, avance, le singe », répondit Sanzo. Ça lui avait rappelé comme une phrase que son maître avait dite une fois, sur la nécessité de chercher la lumière. Mais il ne parlait sûrement pas du même genre de lumières…

OOO

(1) parfaitement! Ce mot existe… en gros c'est être furieux

OOO

À suivre…

(je me suis demandée s'il valait mieux couper là ou continuer et couper vraiment à un moment affreux… je pense que ça vaut mieux comme ça )

Alors? Bien pas bien? … dites-moi..

Mais de toute façon vous aurez la suite que vous le vouliez ou non XD


	3. chapitre 2

Titre : Hospitalisation - chapitre 2

Disclaimer : m'appartiennent toujours pas (snif) mais merci à Minekura de me les prêter! (et le docteur Akashi est à moi!)

Genre : angst (finalement j'ai vérifié, c'est plus ou moins ça…) en gros c'est violent, sanglant (après, pas tout de suite), psychologiquement méchant … et pi y aura peut être des sous-entendus shonen-ai, entre Sanzo et Goku, entre autres. Un peu UA sur les bords…

Rating : ben… pas tout public déjà XD après faut voir

Résumé: un hôpital abandonné, et pourtant les membres de la Sanzo party s'y ruent comme des cons

ooo

Dans l'hôpital désert et silencieux, les quatre bruyants jeunes hommes (1) exploraient toujours, à la recherche de zombies, nourriture, présence humaine, yokai, ou peut être juste de médicaments pour le petit dragon. Et puis il y avait une part de curiosité bien sûr, malgré le fait que trois d'entre eux auraient sûrement nié ce dernier point.

Goku marchait en tête, explorant ça et là les salles obscures qui bordaient le couloir, ouvrant les portes le premier comme un gosse tout fier de pouvoir jouer les éclaireurs. La prochaine porte à double battant était vitrée, mais on ne voyait rien au travers, les néons allumés dans le couloir ne se prolongeant pas au-delà. Il l'ouvrit avec fracas, et les autres derrière lui ne virent pas bien ce qui se passa, mais ils entendirent soudain un cri de surprise et de douleur.

« Goku ?

-- Hmm… »

S'approchant de lui, ils virent le jeune yokai retirer une espèce de fléchette de son bras et la regarder d'un air incrédule. « Y a quelqu'un ? » fit Gojo en direction de la salle obscure où ils étaient sur le point de pénétrer. Toujours la phrase à propos…

Sanzo, plus pragmatique, alluma les lumières dans la pièce, mais le dernier néon était brisé, si bien qu'une partie de la pièce restait plongée dans l'obscurité. D'où provint tout à coup un rire. Pas un rire de dingue, ni un rire inquiétant. Juste le rire posé et réfléchi de quelqu'un qui avait l'air de s'appliquer pour communiquer sa joie.

« Euh… » commença Gojo avec un rictus assez débile sur le visage, « … tu sais, on avait pas l'intention de piquer le singe tout de suite. » Malgré les protestations étouffées de Goku, il continua : « Y avait quoi dans ton machin ?

-- Somnifère. Poison. Drogue », énuméra calmement la voix depuis l'obscurité.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, connard ? » cracha Sanzo, armant son révolver avec un bruit sec.

-- Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question… » répondit la voix, comme amusée par ce manque de courtoisie de la part de ses hôtes. « Je me devais de vous souhaiter la bienvenue… »

-- Montre-toi si t'es un homme ! » gueula tout à coup Gojo, faisant apparaître son arme dans sa main.

-- Un homme.. Mais qu'est-ce qui définit un être vivant comme humain… » continua leur interlocuteur invisible.

« Quelle merde », songeait Sanzo. Voilà que l'autre abruti se mettait à philosopher, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi… Il tira un coup sans avertissement, au jugé en direction de la voix. « Genjo Sanzo », reprit celle-ci. « Vous êtes bien le seul humain dans le coin à l'heure actuelle. » Il s'avança dans la lumière.

Malgré le contrôleur discret qu'il portait à l'oreille, il était indéniable qu'il s'agissait d'un yokai. « Avec une telle tête de con…» songea Gojo, tout en pré visualisant son attaque. Il était vêtu d'une blouse qui avait dû être blanche, du temps où l'hôpital était toujours en service. Il avait les cheveux blonds, grisonnants par endroits, et la dégaine d'un père de famille un peu trop porté sur la bonne cuisine. Il ne ferait qu'un piètre adversaire… C'est du moins à peu près ce qu'ils se dirent tous en projetant vers lui shakujo, nyoibo, boule d'aura et balles de révolver.

ooo

On n'entendait plus qu'un vague murmure continu, de l'autre côté de la cloison de la porte. Ça aurait dû le rassurer, pourtant l'obscurité et le silence ne firent qu'augmenter son angoisse. Sanzo essayait désespérément de faire le point sur la situation dans son esprit, mais ses pensées erratiques revenaient sans cesse à la même chose. « Il est mort. » Il ne savait pas trop si c'était une exclamation, une question. Une lamentation.

Et maintenant ces salauds pensaient que lui aussi était barge, et tout le personnel de l'hôpital devait être à ses trousses à l'heure actuelle. Tout était de leur faute. Si seulement… « Non », se dit-il à lui-même. Il fallait arrêter de penser comme ça. Le passé n'avait plus la moindre importance, maintenant, il n'y pouvait plus rien. Ils l'avaient tué. Dans l'obscurité du réduit, des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur les joues du jeune homme.

ooo

Contre toute attente, le yokai habillé en médecin était parvenu à esquiver leurs attaques simultanées. Puis il avait invoqué des shikigami, de drôles de types à la démarche louche et aux vêtements en lambeaux. S'il avait eu le temps pour ça, Gojo aurait sûrement plaisanté en disant qu'ils avaient trouvé les zombies qu'ils cherchaient. Mais pour l'heure il était aux prises avec un adversaire particulièrement coriace pour un machin ni vraiment mort ni vraiment vivant.

Cette saloperie bloquait toutes ses attaques, et le rire froid de l'autre médecin commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Hakkai affrontait lui aussi une des ces " marionnettes" bizarres, et son ki eut tôt fait de la faire s'écraser au sol en petits morceaux. Il se retourna pour aider Goku, juste au moment où celui-ci s'écroulait, finalement terrassé par l'injection.. Hakkai fit exploser le deuxième shikigami avant qu'il ne blesse le singe à terre. Cherchant le bonze des yeux, il commença çà dire : « Sanzo… » Mais une fléchette l'atteignit à son tour, le faisant grimacer tandis qu'il l'arrachait de son épaule.

« Alors, Genjo Sanzo… » fit le présumé docteur, « …on ne va pas aider ses amis ? » Sanzo ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière. Sinon il aurait vu Gojo en train de se prendre une raclée, deux espèces de zombies déchaînés aux basques, Goku évanoui et Hakkai qui en prenait le même chemin. Au lieu de ça, il leva son arme, et la pointant vers le docteur il demanda d'un ton égal : « Qui es-tu ? »

-- Docteur Conrad Akashi », répondit l'autre d'un air satisfait, visiblement ravi qu'on lui pose la question.

-- Conrad ? » fit Sanzo avec une grimace d'incrédulité.

-- Mes parents étaient des excentriques », ajouta Akashi comme pour s'excuser.

Mais la conversation ne prenait pas un tour assez dramatique à son goût. Il aimait les mises en scène, les annonces théâtrales -- il fallait bien s'amuser, maintenant que les visiteurs se faisaient rares. « Vous êtes mes invités », déclara le docteur avec emphase. Mais Sanzo le coupa pour demander : « Comment vous me connaissez ? Vous êtes un envoyé de Kogaiji ?

-- Kogaiji ? Comment ce bon à rien pourrait me donner des ordres… Non, c'est un amusement tout personnel, c'est tout. Mais il est vrai que vos exploits sont parvenus jusqu'à mes oreilles, récemment », ajouta-t-il.

Sanzo se retenait de ne pas le flinguer tout de suite, ce médecin de pacotille, ce yokai qui s'écoutait parler. Puis réfléchissant mieux, il ne vit pas ce qui l'en empêchait en réalité. Il allait tirer mais le yokai fut plus rapide -- pour un homme de sa corpulence c'était incroyable qu'il bouge aussi rapidement, pensa distraitement Sanzo -- et une nouvelle fléchette traversa la pièce, atteignant Sanzo cette fois. « Allons, allons… » fit Akashi d'un ton doucereux. « Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui vous attend ? » Mais tout ce que Sanzo pensait à cet instant c'était : « mais comment le singe a fait pour rester debout si longtemps ? » Il sentait le poison, la drogue, quoi que ce puisse être, courir sans ses veines, engourdissant son corps. Il tomba à genoux. Derrière, il n'entendait plus Gojo se battre, tout était silencieux. Grandissant en face de lui, Akashi s'approcha, le fusil à fléchettes à la main, parlant doucement : « Vous allez me montrer vos rêves… ou plutôt vos cauchemars », corrigea-t-il avec un mauvais sourire. Devant l'air profondément ahuri du bonze à ses pieds, il continua : « Vos psychoses m'intéressent énormément, vos failles psychologiques…

-- Quelles failles ? » cracha Sanzo. « On va très bien… » Une voix lointaine le coupa soudain : « Parle pour toi… Je crois qu'on est bourrés de problèmes existentiels . » C'était Gojo, qui essayait de faire de l'humour, depuis le carrelage où il gisait. « La ferme », fit soudain Akashi, grillant la priorité à Sanzo. Il tira une autre fléchette sur le kappa. « Vous êtes plutôt coriaces, ça devrait être amusant… »

ooo

C'était il y a trois jours, Sanzo s'en souvenait parfaitement, même s'il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'idée qu'il était probablement en train de rêver. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il nageait en plein cauchemar. Ça avait commencé quand, alors qu'il venait voir Goku à l'hôpital, des chocolats sous les bras plein de bonne humeur (2) et de confiance en l'avenir -- Goku était en rémission, lui avait-on dit la dernière fois ; il pourrait bientôt sortir --, un médecin anonyme, pressé, ignorant totalement le sens du mot " compassion" lui avait annoncé entre deux portes que Goku était mort.

Tout c'était alors précipité. Il avait voulu savoir comment, on ne le lui avait pas dit ; il avait voulu le voir, on ne le lui avait pas permis. Alors il avait commencer à voir rouge. Il ignorait qu'un visiteur pouvait du jour au lendemain se retrouver du côté des patients, interné contre son gré pour " comportement violent et psychotique" .

Il regarda son bras où pendait encore le cathéter de la perfusion. Il l'arracha avec une grimace. En face de lui, il y avait des piles de vêtements, bien rangées. Il enfila une blouse et un pantalon d'infirmier, bleus, informes. Mais il ne trouva pas de chaussures. Toutefois l'idée de fuir et de sortir de l'hôpital commençait à se dissiper quelque peu. Celui qui était responsable de _sa_ mort se trouvait dans ces murs. Il devait le trouver et le tuer. Quoi qu'il puisse advenir par la suite.

La fuite et la peur, c'était du passé, et le passé de Sanzo était mort en même temps que Goku. Il se redressa, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer et ouvrit doucement la porte, scrutant le couloir. Il n'y avait personne ; il sortit, tentant de marcher d'un pas assuré, le bas de son pantalon cachant à peine qu'il était pieds nus.

« Toute cette histoire à cause de Goku », marmonnait-il intérieurement. Il aimait bien pester contre tout, ça le calmait. « Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il attaque des gens ? Qu'il devienne dingue ? Qu'il se fasse tuer dans cet hôpital à la con ? » Il croisa plusieurs infirmières, qui lui firent un signe poli en guise de salut, auquel il répondit distraitement. Il savait par où il devait commencer. Dans sa tête, tout s'organisait petit à petit. Où trouver une arme, qui tuer en premier. Restait à trouver l'information principale : le coupable ; mais il aviserait en temps utile.

Au bout du couloir suivant, il y avait la salle de repos, la salle où il avait pris un café, plusieurs fois, en compagnie d'un médecin, avant que tout ça ne parte ne vrille. Il ne savait pas bien si c'était le soir ou le matin, mais il y avait peu de monde dans les parages, et c'était tant mieux.

A travers les vitres floues, aux verres épais, il distinguait deux personnes dans la salle de repos. Il croisa mentalement les doigts et entra. Les visages se tournèrent vers lui un court instant, et après un « bonsoir » de rigueur, s'en désintéressèrent. « Alors on est le soir ? » songea Sanzo. Il s'approcha de la table, comme s'il voulait prendre un café, tout en observant discrètement les deux hommes. Il avait vu juste, c'était des flics. Il y avait toujours des flics près des machines à café. Dans le cas présent, un vieux et un plus jeune. Il décida de défigurer le vieux plutôt.

Saisissant soudain la cafetière à moitié pleine, il frappa le flic à sa droite de toutes ses forces. Le café brûlant se renversa sur son visage, l'aveuglant totalement. Le jeune n'avait pas réagi , abasourdi de surprise devant cette attaque soudaine. Sanzo l'attrapa par le col, le transformant en bouclier humain, un tesson de verre provenant d'un des flacons de la remise sous la gorge. Si bien que quand l'autre policier eut trouvé en tâtonnant un torchon pour essuyer ses yeux, il ne put rien tenter, quand bien même il en aurait eu l'intention, et fut contraint d'obéir à ce jeune homme qui les menaçait. « Il a des yeux de fou », se dit-il confusément en croisant le regard pourpre de celui-ci.

Sanzo n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille -- attaquer et menacer des gens, qui plus est des policiers -- mais il avait vu assez de films pour ça. Et il avait des nerfs de psychopathe ; à toute épreuve. « Ton arme », fit-il d'un ton très calme. « Fais-la glisser vers moi. »

Une main en l'air, le vieux flic s'exécuta, avec des gestes lents. Sanzo récupéra le pistolet, après avoir délesté son otage de sa propre arme de service. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux, armé de la sorte. Il glissa un des pistolets dans son pantalon (3) et mit l'autre dans sa main gauche.

Même s'il n'y avait pas grand monde, il savait que les deux flics ne tarderaient pas à trouver tout un tas de gens pour les libérer et écouter le signalement de leur agresseur. Il ferma néanmoins la porte à clef, et jeta les deux radios dans la poubelle à côté, pressé de déguerpir de cette partie de l'hôpital.

ooo

A suivre! Reviews? lol

ooo

(1) bon… mettons deux bruyants et deux plus taciturnes

(2) oula! c'est vraiment un UA, pas de doute

Note annexe, pour ceux qui pataugeraient un peu : le Sanzo de ce chapitre, n'est pas le Sanzo médecin du « rêve » de Goku du chapitre d'avant, et ce n'est pas le Sanzo normal qui cause avec Akashi… tout le monde suit ? Non ? Pas grave

(3) après avoir mis le cran de sûreté , bien sûr… ça serait dommage XD


End file.
